


Крапива

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Horror, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Лучше быть младшим принцем Южных Островов, чем главным посмешищем всего королевства.





	Крапива

**Author's Note:**

> идейный кроссовер со сказкой Дикие лебеди

— Ты — позор для нашей семьи, — сказал старший.

В тронном зале собрались братья и венценосный отец: подслеповатый старик с квадратным подбородком и по-прежнему тяжёлой рукой. Со спины не сошли до сих пор следы его «воспитания». Ханс помнил всё, помнил и молчал. Смотрел в пол.

— Ты — ничтожество и ужасный брат, — сказал восьмой, обласканный вниманием девиц и любовью матери. Самый красивый, самый «сладкий» папин выродок. Ханс помнил, как застал его однажды с маминым лакеем. Он же был тогда (и сейчас) невидимкой, кто заметит и догадается, что их секрет давно раскрыли? Только воспользоваться знанием всё случая не находилось. Слишком рано показывать своё настоящее лицо.

— Ты наказан и ссылаешься в деревню, пока не заслужишь прощения, — сказал отец, и его слова острыми булыжниками рухнули на согнутую в почтительном поклоне спину.

— Благодарю за милость, отец. Клянусь, что исправлюсь.

— Пошёл вон!

Уговаривая ноги не трястись, Ханс вышел из тронного зала, из пустых холодных коридоров замка, из внутреннего двора, где тренировались солдаты и провожали его насмешливыми взглядами. Корабль со статуей встретили все, и все же имели удовольствие наблюдать, как Ханс оттаивал под южным солнцем, а затем мокрый и жалкий плёлся в свою комнату, чтобы сменить одежду. С Эренделлом не вышло, это проклятое королевство выпило из него все соки, вытащило душу, такую чёрную, что она издалека выделялась на чистом и колком снегу. Ханс смотрел на себя в зеркало и видел не короля у власти, не успешного дельца и доброго властелина, которого обожали люди, а неудачника, которому суждено вечно перебирать коровий навоз и терпеть едкие комментарии братцев.

Лучше быть младшим принцем Южных Островов, чем главным посмешищем всего королевства.

Ханс никогда не брал в руки ни лопаты, ни вил, но пришлось учиться — натирать ладони в кровь, работать до седьмого пота, валяться в сене и пить кисловатое молоко, заедая краюхой ржаного хлеба. О шумных пирах и прекрасных дамах можно было забыть. Вокруг вились мухи и слепни, в крошечное окошко его хлева по утрам заглядывала коза, а у крыльца росла такая густая и жгучая крапива, что Хансу больно было просто на неё смотреть.

По ночам он не плакал и не сетовал на судьбу, Эльзу и совершенно идиотский поцелуй истинной любви. Поставил на карту всё — пожинай теперь плоды, унижайся и скаль зубы в притворной улыбке, ведь твоя жизнь теперь в руках крестьян, которым ничего не стоит проломить тебе позвоночник коромыслом. Никто не будет о нём горевать. Поэтому Ханс работал, расчёсывал укусы пчёл, засыпал под мычание коров и просыпался с первыми петухами, чтобы успеть ополоснуться в реке до того, как туда загонят табун на водопой. У реки же он и познакомился с Элизой — деревенской девкой, самой обычной, без роду и племени, зато с бесовскими зелёными глазами и понимающей улыбкой.

— Ваше высочество, — сказала она без издевки и даже присела в пародии на книксен, приподняв кончиками пальцев своё грязно-серое платье в заплатках. От «этикета» у Ханса дёрнулась бровь и закоченели мышцы. Он силился сказать что-нибудь в ответ — о, какая славная погода, не правда ли? — однако девка смотрела на него так пристально, будто видела насквозь. Слова всё не шли и не шли на язык.

— Ваше высочество, — повторила она. — Хотите, я научу вас одному фокусу?

Ханс не помнил, что именно ответил ей, но в какой-то момент в его огрубевших ладонях оказалась крапива. Целое море крапивы, которую он зачем-то раздирал ночами на волокна и плёл из них рубахи. Кожа болела и слезала, пальцы опухли, Ханс рыдал, глотал слёзы и проклинал братьев, отца и чёртову ледяную ведьму. Боль осталась с ним, проникла сквозь поры прямо в кровь, струилась по венам в каждую клеточку тела, чтобы выкручивать ему кости и жилы, чтобы будить по утрам раньше дурных птиц и оседать на языке и губах полынной горечью.

Два месяца Ханс плёл рубахи из крапивы, а на исходе последнего, когда всё было готово, смиренно попросился обратно во дворец — ему было, пожалуй, интересно, как на него такого, грязного и опустившегося, отреагируют лощёные братья.

О, как они смотрели!

Все как на подбор красавцы, они обжигали презрительными взглядами, морщились и кривились, будто им подсунули вместо обещанного кушанья ведро помоев. Ханс стоял прямо перед ними, не горбя спину и зная, что выглядит ужасно — с отросшими волосами и щетиной, впавшими щеками и узорами от солнца, которое беспощадно хлестало его по голыми плечам и груди. Он потемнел и больше не мог быть «мечтой любой принцессы», зато на дне зелёных глаз нет-нет да вспыхивала мрачная искорка.

— Что это?

— Подарок любимым братьям и отцу, если они пожелают принять его. Я сделал всё это своими руками.

Отец тронул рубаху узловатым пальцем и нахмурился.

— Не верю я в твою доброту… Ни один аристократ не пожелает носить подобное… изделие.

— А вы примерьте.

Наверное, они сочли это забавным. Наверное, решили уважить блажь потерявшего разум младшенького, который превратился в деревенщину. Братья хмыкали, натягивая поверх расшитых золотом камзолов рубахи, поправляли перстни, улыбались друг другу.

Отец накинул на себя рубаху-мантию последним.

В следующий же миг все они — двенадцать отборных принцев крови вместе с королём — превратились в павлинов с ярким-ярким оперением. Ханс смотрел на них недоверчиво, будто не верил собственным глазам. Поймал одного, кажется, восьмого, и осторожно провёл по зелёно-лазурной грудке. Да быть такого не может. Но — правда. Настоящее, всамделишное колдовство.

— И кто теперь позор семьи? — ухмыльнулся Ханс, отпустил павлина и громко, истерично рассмеялся.

Через несколько дней Южные Острова облетела страшная весть — наследные принцы и правитель пропали, единственный, кто остался, принц Ханс, объявляет год траура и заявляет, что не опорочит память своих любимых родных.

А через год у короля Южных Островов появилась королева — простая на вид, но её глаза придворные льстецы то и дело сравнивали с самыми роскошными изумрудами. В королевском саду спокойно жили тринадцать павлинов, пока великодушный король на исходе четвёртого десятка лет не решил, что суп из этих птиц благотворно повлияет на его пищеварение.

Королева не возражала.


End file.
